The Blood of the Heart
by mint maxwell
Summary: UPDATED!Wufei feels like he has no one to turn to, but two mysterious beings could change all of that. PG-13 for vampires, blood, and some yaoi hints.
1. Default Chapter

The Blood of the Heart By: Mint Maxwell  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters from the show. They're all owned by other people who won't share their money with me. (  
  
What's that word? The one that everyone wants to grasp but no one can seem to form with mortal lips. What is the word that puts scholars in turmoil over exactness, but doesn't seem to matter to the ones it should? What is the word that means so much but means so little at all? I try to think but my mind hides it from me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei tried to think. What should he do? He wanted to beat this jerk's face in, but surely there would be more honor in a different method. Alex threw him up against the lockers for a second time. "I told you to stay out of my way!" he said angrily. Wufei asked himself again why he was taking this from this idiot. But the answer was still the same. 'Because you aren't going to stoop down to his level.' He hated it. Alex kept on accusing him of looking at his girlfriend Amy, but Wufei wouldn't have looked at Amy had she run down the hall in a chicken suit. He thought her ugly, arrogant and rude.  
  
'Oh well, birds of a feather.' he thought to himself. Alex called him something he wouldn't even dared to have said, and Wufei decided he had had just about enough from this moron, when Mr. Kennit stormed down the hall. "Hey! What's this all about?!" he demanded in his best domineering voice. Mr. Kennit was the literature teacher, and a wimp. He was even smaller than Wufei. The odds that he could manhandle Alex, the captain of the football team, were pretty slim to none. But Alex loosened his grip on Wufei's shirt. He knew what it meant. Alex was always in a fight. The way things were going suspension wasn't very far off for him, and that would mean not being able to play football anymore.  
  
Alex retreated in the other direction, along with his loyal gang of trash. "Are you alright?" Mr. Kennit offered to Wufei. "You'd better be more careful! At this rate, you aren't going to live to make it through high school!" then he walked off leaving Wufei to his own thoughts. He didn't like how this day was turning out at all.  
  
He ran out to the parking lot and was half way home on his motorcycle before anyone even noticed he was gone from school. As he entered the driveway of the small trailer he and his cousin, Egan, shared, his cousin walked out on the small porch to meet him. "And just why are you home from school early again?" the voice was mockingly stern. Egan had been named Wufei's legal guardian after the death of Wufei's parents when Wufei was only 10 years old. He was a friendly and happy go lucky sort of guy, and could rarely muster anger toward anyone, least of all Wufei. He enjoyed the company of his younger cousin, and Wufei felt a sense of belonging with Egan. He was fun. At almost twenty-eight years old, you'd never tell it. He still acted like he was eleven.  
  
"Don't mess with me," Wufei retorted jokingly, "I had it rough today!" Egan only laughed again and re-entered the trailer. Wufei followed. The trailer was very small and not in the best condition in the world. It was a wonder the social workers hadn't been knocking on the door more than they already had been. "I'm going out." Egan said. Wufei sat down on the old couch that served as one of the living room's only pieces of furnishings. "Hey, I just got here! Where ya goin'?" Egan shrugged. "eh, out." Wufei arched an eyebrow. "Oh, well, that's real descriptive." Egan grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. "Be back!" he said with a smile on his face. The smile he always seemed to have. Goofy, and unpredictable. It was Egan.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was the last time Wufei ever saw that smile. Egan had been on his way to the local convenience store, but he never made it there. A car had sped out of a hard to see road and crashed into Egan's car. Right into the driver's seat. He never even made it to the hospital.  
  
Wufei lived alone in the old trailer now. He had turned eighteen only a couple of months after Egan's death, so he was just considered of legal age a little early to avoid confusion and inconvenience. 'Inconvenience. That's what life was.' Wufei mused. 'Nothing but Hell.' The thought was something he had always thought but especially now. Now he was completely alone. He felt lonely and restless. He rarely spoke now. He had no one to speak to.  
  
Nights passed. Nights were especially hard to bear, because at night, the darkness of his mind was now matched with the darkness of his physical surroundings. Eventually, everything became so unbearable he had to escape. He had to get away from the empty trailer. Almost breaking the door, he flung himself outside. Wufei stood on the porch gasping for air. Was insanity finally staring to take its toll? He breathed deeply for a few minutes, grasping the railing with fists of iron.  
  
Now he was calm. Darkness swept back over him in torrents, and a nauseating silence reverberated in his ears. He once again began to think of the pleasant thoughts of death. Eternal sleep. His only comfort.  
  
He turned around, and the small patch of woods behind the trailer caught his eye. He stared at them with longing, as they seemed to call for him. Then without knowing why or where, he made his way into the forest.  
  
He had been in this forest many times before now, but now it seemed different. And it seemed the trees clung to a darkness all their own. As Wufei pushed forward, he could feel something within himself. There was something up ahead. He couldn't see anything, but somehow he knew there would be some wonderful treasure at the end of this path. He hastily pushed his way into a clearing and found he couldn't have been more right.  
  
The clearing was full of natural beauty, and it amazed Wufei that he had never crossed it before. Soft grass formed a comforting carpet floor laced with roses. Beautiful roses. Roses of the deepest blood red, with black etched along the tips of each delicate petal. A large tree stood sovereign in the center of the clearing, and resting in its boughs was the most beautiful being Wufei had ever seen. It was a boy, but he was surprisingly feminine in appearance, and wore a robe of rich silken red. His hair was incredibly long, and he wore it down; rose petals carelessly tossed within its lovely chestnut tresses.  
  
Wufei stood on the edge of the clearing, unable to speak or to move. Suddenly, the beautiful creature opened his eyes. He turned his head and gasped in surprise when he saw Wufei. Though he was obviously startled, he did not move. Instead, he gazed at Wufei with gorgeous, shining eyes. Lovely eyes of a deep red violet. Then the soft, red lips of the beauty moved as if to speak, but before he could say a word, another man appeared as if from out of a shadow.  
  
He was handsome, with tousled brown hair and piercing ice blue eyes. He wore a pair of form fitting black pants that showed off the muscles in his legs. A loose dark blue button up shirt, soft and satin, unbuttoned a little at both the top and bottom to show off his well-muscled chest. They were the perfect pair. Complementing each other in every perfect detail. Wufei couldn't quite explain his thoughts toward the two mysterious individuals, but there was something about them that just seemed to scream of perfection.  
  
The second male looked at him with contempt. "What are you doing here?" he inquired angrily. Wufei didn't know what to answer. He really had no idea why he was here. But the man didn't give him time to answer the question as he advanced upon him, dagger in hand. Wufei knew he should run but something held him to the spot. "Please stop, Hee-chan." 'Hee-chan' turned back to his red robed counterpart. "What are you doing? I'm going to kill him. You're not going to save this one." The red-violet eyed boy looked sorrowfully at his 'Hee-chan' "I really wish that you wouldn't. I don't like it. Besides, Heero, I want someone to talk to." Heero put his dagger away. "You have me. You'll always have me, Duo."  
  
Wufei contemplated that this would be a good time to run, but the same force still held him to his place on the lovely grass carpet. It wasn't just fear.  
  
"Yes, but you are always gone, Heero. I get lonely here by myself all the time. Please, don't kill him. No." Heero stared at the longhaired angel. "Fine. But you let him go first." At that point Wufei realized with much concern that all eyes were once again on him. "I am not going to hurt you." Heero said as he moved toward him, "Duo wishes for you to stay alive."  
  
Wufei processed this. He was going to get to live. That was good, but were they together? What were they up to? "I assure you, we are not up to anything such as what you are thinking. And we are only together in friendship." This startled Wufei. How had he known what he had been thinking? "I see you are surprised." Heero started again, "Your thoughts are not mysteries unto me, nor are they to Duo. We are..let's just say we're not quite like you."  
  
If things hadn't confused Wufei up until now, it was surely going to start. What were they? Demons? No, they only had the appearances of angels. But then again, Heero had tried to kill him. He could sense both beautiful pairs of eyes on him as he stood, still stuck in the same posture. "Let me go." he demanded weakly. Duo slid down from his branch in the tree. "I will let you go, but only under one condition. Please, don't run." Before he could even say yes or no, he felt his body relax and he could move again. But still, he didn't run. Why? Why didn't he run? Perhaps he had been lonely for too long.  
  
"There now. I knew I could trust you that you wouldn't run." Wufei still felt like there was something, a specific reason, that these being wanted him to stay. "What is it that you want with me." He was frightened, his voice barely a whisper. But sharp ears picked up every word. "I just want someone that I can talk to." Duo explained, "and if I am not mistaken, you could also use someone." Again, the shock that these two seemed to know a little more than Wufei was comfortable with, but before he could ask about it, Heero moved closer to Duo and the two shared a deep open mouthed kiss.  
  
Wufei's eyes grew wide and he didn't know what to do. Running seemed like a good choice of action."Friendship?" he heard himself ask before he realized it. Heero smirked. "It's a very strong friendship." Duo smiled weakly. Something about the way he acted hinted at unhappiness. Heero sensed it as well, and turned to comfort Duo. "I just want him to know that you are mine and that I love you." The longhaired angel pushed away the startled prince. "I told you that I didn't want that! Just because that's what so many others of our kind have been turning to lately, I don't want it!" Heero looked hurt. "I didn't mean.I do love you and you know what I mean by that. You are all that I have, as I am all that you have." Duo walked toward Wufei. "I am sorry. We have been bad hosts. Please come back tomorrow night. You must go now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei awoke, back in his own bed. Where was the grass and the tree? Where were the two strangers? Had it all been just a dream? Was he really starting to loose his mind completely? Too many questions, he had to calm down. Calm down. That was what he had done last night before he went into the forest. It had not been a dream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep in the forest, the sun had risen, but in the grove, a lacework of branches created a high ceiling, and protected all from the brightness of the new morning. On the ground, two beings lay in silent slumber, in all their vampiric beauty amidst the blood red roses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei had calmed down, and in all truth had even ceased to think at all. The night's events had been too puzzling. Who were the mysterious persons in the clearing? They scared him, but something about them also drew him nearer. He would return to them the next night. Perhaps they would even answer some of the questions he was asking himself, but only they could answer. They were strange yet beautiful in a way and Wufei sat back and wished for darkness to come again soon. Darkness would tell him all he needed to know.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness finally came. Wufei traveled into the woods. The clearing seemed harder to find then it had been the night before, but maybe he had not come this way. No, this had been the way. He pushed past a particular branch, and found himself staring into red violet orbs.  
  
"So, you did come back." Wufei jumped backward and fell into the branch. "Don't run away. I didn't mean to scare you like that. It's just that I was so happy to see you. Heero's gone again." Duo moved over and sat on the ground beside Wufei. His eyes. They were so beautiful, and they almost had a hypnotic air about them. The way they shone, there seemed to be fire behind each beautiful sphere.  
  
Duo took Wufei's hair down. Wufei was not used to having it down in front of other people, and the confidence with which Duo moved made him all the more uncomfortable. There was something about the boy's confidence that seemed like trouble. "You look really nice with your hair down. You should wear it that way more often. Perhaps you could whenever you come here to be with me." Duo started to say something else, but before he could a figure approached from behind him. He stopped and looked back warily. "Why are you here, Velius? Heero isn't here." The figure then emerged from the shadows. He was tall with blonde hair, and his face was rough and unshaven. He held a look in his eye that reminded Wufei of a tiger. He smiled evilly to reveal fangs covered in blood. Duo stiffened, then moved closer to Wufei.  
  
"I told you he isn't here, so you might as well leave. I know you're only looking for a fight." Velius laughed. "And you certainly couldn't fulfill my bloodthirsty hunger could you? So I am hoping that perhaps your other little friend might be able to satisfy me." Duo jumped up from where he was sitting. "Don't underestimate me! Just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean that I can't fight!" Velius grinned, the evil never leaving his expression. "Fight? And why would I want to fight you? Especially when there's so much more we could do." Suddenly Velius' lips were on Duo's and then his tongue entered his mouth. Duo's eyes were wide with shock, then squeezed shut tightly as he tried to escape from Velius' iron grip.  
  
Velius pulled back. "and just think, I will still get to taste your blood." A moment of fear brushed Duo's face. Then the wind began to blow. Without warning Velius fell to the ground. Behind him stood Heero, bloody knife in hand. "Leave here." Heero's words were barely a whisper, but they were heard with more than sound. Velius' wounds were already beginning to heal. And he stood, but he never left. "Do you think that you can beat me with a dirty trick like attacking me from behind?" Heero stared Velius in the eye. His gaze was cold and deadly. "no. but this should do the trick." Heero lunged forward, catching Velius completely off guard. The knife dug into him piercing his heart. Blood splattered the ground. Velius was dead.  
  
Heero dropped the knife. Velius' blood covered his hands and face. He looked down at his hands. His eyes showed nothing of any type of emotion. He had killed another, yet he felt nothing. Anger had turned him into something animalistic. Then he turned slowly to meet with Duo's gaze. Duo sat on the ground near where Velius had fallen the first time. He looked as if he were torn between something of confusion and anger, with a little bit of horror mixed in. tears streamed from his eyes, and his mouth opened when Heero looked at him. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a half strangled cry. Immediately, Heero rushed to him, and embraced him. One solitary tear trickled down his cheek and fell upon the blood stained roses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There is a feeling that all of us feel. What is the word for that? Not love. No. something so much different yet so much the same. It flows through us and confuses our minds as it contrasts to the natural impulses within us. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Do you know how annoying these things are to type??? I mean, it just seems like if I said it I shouldn't have to keep saying it! And besides if I did own it, I would be doing more with it than writing fanfiction.  
  
The Blood of the Heart By: Mint Maxwell  
  
Mint: hey everybody! Hey Neko-chan! Thanx for all of your help and stuff with this fic! And again, thanx so much for reading it! Thanx to anyone who may be reading this fic! Please review! I'd like to hear from you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Our natural senses are our views to everything, but are our views really complete? How much can we see with our limited vision? Some people would say that it's enough. Is everyone content with that simple answer?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei fell back onto the bed. He closed his eyes, but when he did, he could see the blood of Velius soaking the ground. His eyes opened with a start. Had he really seen that? Yes. And the scene had disturbed him to say the least. He made his decision. He would not go back to Duo the next evening. He fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei dreamed of blood. Blood on the walls, blood on the ceiling and floor blood on him. Then he realized the blood was his. He stumbled backward, falling into darkness. He found himself lying on the ground surrounded by the roses and Duo standing beside him. Then looking forward, he could see Velius, blood spurting out of the wound in his heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Twilight came and Duo sat eagerly awaiting his nightly visitor. But as darkness set in, Duo began to wonder where his new companion might be. Then, a pair of hands closed over his eyes and a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "Guess who?" Duo quickly turned around. "Quatre?" The blonde boy smiled revealing fangs of pearly white. "Quatre!" Duo exclaimed as he jumped the small boy pinning him to the ground in a fit of hugs and kisses. Another figure emerged. He clothed in a green top, slightly form fitting in the torso, but big around the sleeves and high collar. The pants he wore beneath were white and slightly baggy, but still showed off all the muscle that lay hidden underneath. He smiled warmly at the sight of Duo attacking the sweet little blonde with his love. Quatre laughed and shoved Duo off. "That's enough for now!" he stood straightening his clothes. He wore loose fitting brown suede pants and a white silk shirt. The shirt was embellished with elegant looking ruffles on the sleeves, and a lace up brown suede vest to match the pants completed his outfit perfectly. Duo looked over to see Trowa standing near the far edge of the clearing. "Trowa! You're both here?! That's wonderful-!" Duo stopped suddenly. "Is there something going on that I ought to know about?" Trowa moved closer. "Just business as usual.with a few extra items thrown in. Nothing you need worry about too much." This explanation only confused Duo.  
  
But he didn't have very long to think about it. Heero appeared in front of him. "Good evening. I see you have already greeted our special guests." Duo smiled again. Neither he nor Heero either one had seen Trowa and Quatre for a very long time. The two moved together as Heero and Duo did, but they moved much more often and had been gone for a few decades. Quatre smiled in his usual angelic manner. "It's so very nice to see both of you again!" then his face grew more serious and troubled. "but if I may say so, I believe that an explanation is in order. There is blood here that has a very ominous feel about it." Heero glanced at Duo and then back to Quatre. "Yes. There was blood spilt here within the last night." Trowa looked at Heero questioningly. Heero looked solemnly at the ground. "it was Velius."  
  
Quatre's breath caught in his throat. "Velius?" his voice was calm, but his vibrant emerald eyes betrayed it. Trowa stepped forward. "Heero, I think you and I should talk alone for a few minutes about this." Anger laced his words in a strange entanglement. Heero consented.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei had thought his decision was final, but as the night grew longer, he found himself having thoughts of going back into the forest. Duo was probably wondering where he was afterall. Then the thought came to him, 'why did he care so much?' he had only just met the beautiful boy, and he was worried if he missed him, and in fact, he knew that he missed Duo too. There was a connection there of some sorts. He couldn't quite explain it. It just simply was. The same as the beautiful eyed boy. He just simply was, without explanation. Wufei knew what Duo and Heero were. He didn't need anyone to tell him. Why wasn't he afraid of them? Wouldn't normal people be? But then again, Wufei had never thought of himself as being a normal part of the human society. It had always made him feel very strange when he was around others. There was just something there that didn't fit. But maybe with these new beings he could belong. There was that feeling that he had with them. Maybe he should go see Duo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trowa and Heero left Duo and Quatre to do as they pleased in the clearing as they went to discuss what was going on. "Why did you kill him?!" Trowa demanded. "And yes, I know that it was you. It had to have been you! Duo wouldn't have done it." Heero still never said a word. He turned his back to Trowa. "So that's it?" Trowa asked. "Have you betrayed us Heero?" Heero grinned. "No. You know better than that." He turned back toward Trowa. "Velius was the traitor. He was going to hurt Duo. What else was I going to do?" Trowa arched an eyebrow. "He was going to hurt.I don't understand. Why would he do that? I mean, I know he's always spoiling for a fight, but.hurt Duo?" Heero looked Trowa in the eye. "In a way, I know what you mean, but Trowa, I swear to you that Velius was going to rape Duo."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo and Quatre talked together under the shelter of the tree. "So, Velius was really going to kill you?" Duo let the silence answer, and Quatre spoke again. "It's hard to believe, but if you say it then it must be true. You would not lie to me." Duo lifted his head to look at Quatre. "Perhaps he wouldn't have gone so far as to kill me, but I think we all know what at least the mildest of his intentions were."  
  
They heard a rustling in the woods and, expecting their companions' return they stood. But when they looked, Wufei stood with them in the clearing. Startled to see someone besides Duo standing there, Wufei stopped, hesitant to continue any further. But Quatre smiled, and Duo motioned him forward. Wufei took a step, then, remembering the blood of the night before, he halted again. Duo looked at him with a puzzled expression, but it was Quatre that moved toward him at last. "Duo, is this a friend of yours?" Duo embraced Wufei, and, kissing him on the cheek, led him to the great tree. "I'm so sorry about last night." Duo said. "Velius..deserved what he got."  
  
Another rustle of leaves and branches was heard, and this time, Heero and Trowa stepped out from the brush. "I don't think we have anything to worry about, Kat." Quatre stood. "nor do I." Then, taking notice of Wufei, Trowa turned to Duo and gave him a questioning look. Duo grinned from ear to ear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Wufei became acquainted with Trowa and Quatre, and became quite fond of the little blonde. Like Duo he had a certain beauty about him that seemed to hold the universe in place. Something that couldn't be described, but could be felt. He discovered that Trowa and Quatre were both apart of the "family" of vampires that Duo and Heero were also apart of. And that Velius had been apart of. Now he could sort of understand the uproar about Velius' death. Wufei thought about these things he had just learned. And it made him wonder what other 'creatures of the night' he may encounter. But he was brought out of his little world when Quatre sat in his lap. Blushing, Wufei sat up in a position that would be more comfortable for the smaller boy. Quatre smiled happily, and tried to pretend he didn't notice the looks he was getting from Trowa. Heero pretended not to notice Wufei's sudden discomfort and embarrassment, while Duo burst out in hysterical laughter. It was then that Wufei realized something. For the first time since the death of his cousin, he felt truly happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning when Wufei was back at home, he began to think about his newfound family. That's what they were slowly becoming to him now. He had scarcely known any of them for more than two days, but the closeness that he felt for them was becoming even more of a driving force in his life every minute. He thought about Quatre sitting in his lap. What the blonde had meant by that, he wasn't sure, but he did know he wouldn't have allowed anyone else to have done it. Why did he feel this way? Was he so lonely he was becoming something different than he used to be? Could loneliness do that to a person?  
  
He decided to get up and find something to eat. Staggering into the kitchen, he was surprised to see another figure standing there. He wasn't afraid of this stranger. He thought that perhaps he might be another friend of Duo's or maybe a friend of Quatre's. The boy looked something like Quatre, with sweet, angelic features and light blonde hair. He wore loose pants of light violet and a shirt of the same material. He looked innocent enough, but not all innocent things are to be trusted. The sweet figure moved forward.  
  
"I hope you do not think me rude for not knocking." Wufei didn't move. "You are lonely, Wufei? I have come to comfort you. You need someone you can confide in." the small boy moved closer. Wufei took a step back when the boy reached toward him. "Wha-? Oh. I understand why you are so untrusting. I haven't even properly introduced myself. Allow me to do so. My name is Ellek." Wufei took another step backward, and was surprised when he felt someone's hands on his arms. He turned around. It was Quatre. "What are you doing, Ellek? He is a friend. You cannot drink from him." Ellek's features turned momentarily murderous, but then relaxed. "I am so sorry Quatre. But you see, I must feed, and soon. I am even paler than normal, which you know is very much so. Even you yourself, pale even to be a vampire." At this point Quatre cut him off. "You ramble to disguise what your real intentions and feelings are. What are you doing here?" At this question, Ellek seemed hurt. "Why? Can't I come and see you? I mean no harm." Quatre moved forward, and embraced Ellek. They turned away from Wufei. "I'm sorry, but you must go now. You were always more loyal to Velius than anyone else, and I'm afraid it may not set well with Heero that you are here."  
  
Wufei heard a sound he couldn't quite describe, but he didn't need to. Quatre's eyes flared wide, as dark blood dripped on the carpet. Ellek pulled back and let Quatre fall to the floor. "So you do know about my partner's death! Just let that be a warning to you." Then he was gone just as quickly as he had come. Wufei rushed to help Quatre. "Are you ok?! You aren't hurt too bad are you?!" Quatre moved to get up, but stopped. "Could you help me up to the couch or something? Then go and get Trowa. Tell him Ellek was here, and that I'm hurt. I don't think I'll be able to get up for a day or so." Wufei helped him to the bedroom and put him down on the bed. He offered to clean the wound, but Quatre pushed him away. "Just go get Trowa."  
  
The clearing was actually harder to find in the daytime. 'Perhaps for a reason,' Wufei thought to himself. He finally found it. He was surprised by how much darker it was in the clearing than the rest of the forest. It was almost as dark as night. Heero and Duo lay asleep hand in hand in the roses. Trowa lay a few steps farther. Wufei rushed over to him. He contemplated how to wake him, but then hesitated even more. How would a vampire react to being woken up so suddenly? He would have to take that chance. He shook Trowa gently, and to his relief, he awoke very calmly. "What is it?" he turned over as if to say something to someone else. His expression grew more panicked. "Where is Quatre?" Wufei hurriedly explained the situation, and the events that had just occurred. They hurried back to the house without waking Duo and Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quatre lay still bleeding on the bed. "Trowa, I don't think I can get up right now." Trowa smiled at him, but Quatre could see the anger in his eyes. "It's alright. Where did Ellek go?" Quatre shrugged. He was also angry with Ellek, but he didn't want to start anything more. If he said anything, he knew it would only cause problems. Trowa saw this, and decided that maybe now wasn't the time to talk about it. Besides, Quatre just needed comforting right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back in the forest, Duo and Heero continued in blissful slumber. Oblivious to the troubles that their friends were having. Now they were only content. Duo moved closer to Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
with our vision so altered, we can only be absorbed in our own lives and in our own troubles. Would it not be better if we could see more? We should have more understanding and more purpose. And indeed we may even see the entire painting. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Blood of the Heart  
  
By: Mint Maxwell  
  
Limited views have always been a problem. This problem has spanned many eras and cultures. Perhaps that is why we cannot find what we seek. We try to find that ever-elusive word that always dances right along the edges of what we alone can see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Night began to fall, and as the sun set and twilight appeared, Duo awoke from his slumber. His eyes traveled upward, and he gazed upon Heero's face. He slept very soundly and was beautifully calm. His closest friend. Duo reached to brush a piece of hair from Heero's face. He sat beside Heero, never taking his hand from his friend's soft hand. It was amazing to him how hands that could do such horrible things to those whom he deemed deserving, could be so soft and gentle for someone else. He looked upon Heero for another few moments before he become aware of the absence of his other two close friends.  
  
"Heero. Heero wake up." Duo shook him lightly, then stood and walked to the other side of the clearing. Something wasn't right. Heero awoke and arose to stand by Duo. He felt something too. What was that? There was a feeling of hell growing in the distance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa watched Quatre as he slept on. He himself had not slept that day. He was worried about Quatre. The sweet boy had risked journey in daylight, only to be stabbed by Ellek. And Trowa swore that that little boy was going to pay. Quatre's wounds were very deep, serious even for a vampire. He was probably lucky that it hadn't gone all the way through. Still, he was a vampire. He would be back up again in a day or so, just as soon as everything healed.  
  
Trowa reached out to touch the sweet gentle face, and Quatre's eyes opened softly. Trowa stared back into those beautiful eyes, each one a deep velvet ocean of blues and greens. So lovely and luminous, and indeed, they seemed to shine as the full moon, and Trowa knew that Quatre would be ok.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later into the night, when everything was fully dark, Duo decided he didn't want to think about the awful feeling any longer. It wasn't going to do him any good to sit and be bored waiting for something to happen. Therefore, he decided he would make something happen. Something involving Heero...  
  
Heero saw the longhaired mischief-maker coming toward him. "Heero, let's play something!" He smiled at Duo. This could be fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei trusted that Trowa would take care of Quatre tonight, and set off for the clearing. He needed to tell Heero and Duo what had happened. That and he just wanted to see them again. He enjoyed being with Quatre and Trowa good enough, but they were often times more personal and well enjoyed their time spent alone. (Except for when Quatre sat in his lap, of course!) While Duo and Heero always included him, and in fact, sometimes put more attention into him than they did each other. Nevertheless, he could always see the closeness between them.  
  
He stepped into the clearing. Heero and Duo were both sitting on the lower bough of the tree, with small candles lit around them. Heero held a wineglass containing a red liquid Wufei was pretty sure wasn't wine, and Duo was just finishing up Heero's eyeliner. He looked fabulous.  
  
Duo took a sip from the glass, then, licking a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, he turned to notice Wufei. It took him a moment to move after he saw Wufei, but Wufei did not have time to wonder as to the meaning of his pause. Duo was on him in an instant, asking him how he was, where Trowa and Quatre were, and if he wanted him to do his eyeliner. Wufei's grave look was more than a response for Duo as he looked back to Heero. "They're alright. Aren't they?" it came out as more of a statement than a question, but he was worried. His facial expression told that clearly. "They will be." Wufei replied. "Someone you used to know is back. He stabbed Quatre. He's alright though. Trowa is with him."  
  
Heero jumped down from the tree. "Someone we used to know? Tell me, what is his name?" The answering name was one Heero had almost feared. "Ellek." Duo also seemed disturbed by this name. Whoever Ellek was, he was not someone to take too lightly. All thoughts of eyeliner aside, Duo sat down on the ground, thinking things through. Heero explained to Wufei about Ellek. "I don't suppose that Trowa had much to say about him other than the fact that he's going to kill him? Ellek was Velius' companion just as Quatre is Trowa's companion and Duo is mine. He seems innocent enough at first glance but don't make him angry. He is evil. That much I can tell you for sure." Yes. Wufei had already seen all of these qualities in Ellek.  
  
Duo stood up, ready with a solution. "We've got to kill him too." The expression Duo held was one Wufei had not seen on his face, and didn't care if he ever saw again. It was an expression that simply stated, 'I can kill. I must kill. I will do what needs to be done.' It was a solemn contrast to his normal fun-loving, innocent looking self. And such contrasts in Duo Maxwell can be very frightening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Towards dawn, when small hints of daybreak could be seen in the sky, Wufei stood on the porch. He had just gotten home. He needed sleep as badly as his friends did. Sometimes he thought he was becoming a vampire by association. But through all his humorous thoughts, the thought he was trying to keep out kept coming back. It was Duo's facial expression. Maybe he didn't understand him as well as he thought.  
  
Suddenly, Duo bounded out of the forest and onto the porch with Wufei. "What are you doing here, Duo?! It's almost dawn and-." The braided imp cut him off with a finger to his lips. "I know that, but you have to come with me now. There's something that I really want to show you."  
  
Wufei persuaded Duo to wait until the next evening. He wouldn't want him to be caught out in the sun. Therefore, Duo stayed with Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre that day. He talked with everyone, wandering around looking at absolutely everything before finally curling up in the kitchen floor and going to sleep. 'What an odd place to choose to sleep' Wufei thought to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The clearing was surprisingly peaceful without Duo. Too peaceful. So peaceful he couldn't go to sleep. He was so used to hearing Duo chatter on about anything that popped into his head before finally being content enough to fall into slumber. Now, the absence of said mouth was almost unbearable. How many years had it been since he had been by himself?  
  
He didn't want Duo to leave him tonight. Ellek was hungry for murder, and Heero had a duty to protect Duo at all costs, didn't he? However, Duo had been so adamant about going that he had not forced him to stay. But as the silence wore on, Heero realized the other reason he hadn't wanted Duo to go; he didn't want to be alone either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Night soon came again. Duo woke up quickly, running around the house to make sure everyone else was as awake as he was. He woke Wufei, hitting him softly on the shoulders until he was sure Wufei was finally fully awake. Then Duo rushed back to the bedroom to see if Quatre and Trowa were still wakeful. Wufei couldn't help but to notice how Duo looked like a child on Christmas morning. Whatever it was he was going to show him, it must be very special.  
  
It took a long time to get to Duo's special place. Duo led Wufei quickly through the woods. However, much to Wufei's surprise, after they had gone all the way through, they still were not to the special place. Duo crossed over a small creek and beckoned Wufei to follow. When Wufei stared at him in shock for a moment, Duo had to come back and ask, "What are you staring at?" Embarrassed now, Wufei shyly answered. "Well, you see, it's nothing really. Only that I had read many books on Vampires and things, and some of them said that undead things could not cross over moving water." Duo seemed thoroughly amused at this strange belief. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then just chuckled and crossed back and forth over the water a few times before moving on again.  
  
Traveling further still, they finally made it to the special place. It was a building, no, a church. Obviously very old and long since abandoned. Duo grabbed Wufei by the arm, excitedly dragging him inside.  
  
The heavy door of the church creaked open loudly. On the inside, the church still looked old, but it was very beautiful. Wufei wondered if it had been that heavenly even when it was new. Tall stained-glass windows lined the walls, and the moonlight shining through them set the whole church alive with colors. Most of the furnishings were gone, and there were more than a few cobwebs about, but it only seemed to add to its majesty. Duo moved to the front of the church and sat down on one of the few remaining pews.  
  
Silently, he bowed his head. Was he praying? Wufei moved closer. Then Duo turned and looked up at him. "This is my special place." He sat down beside Duo, still taking in the charm of the old building. "It's very beautiful. I didn't even have any idea it was out here." Duo didn't say anything and there was a long pause. Wufei broke the silence. "Duo, why is this place so special to you? I thought that vampires weren't normally into this sort of thing." Duo smiled and shrugged, never taking his eyes off the blank wall in front of him. "I guess I'm not your typical vampire. But really, I don't understand why you say that?" Wufei thought for a minute, trying to find the right way to explain all his previous beliefs about vampires to Duo without accidentally offending him.  
  
"In all the books that I read, vampires were...well, devilish. You know, "The Damned". I guess I just didn't expect this, that's all." He thought Duo would be slightly hurt, but to his surprise, Duo burst out laughing! But then again, what else would he expect from Duo Maxwell? "You have to bring me those books so that I can read them! They must be very funny!" Duo paused for a moment to catch his breath. "I don't really know too much about religion or anything, but this place is special to me because...I don't know. It just feels really special. When I'm here and when I hold this, I feel special." Duo reached into his robe and pulled out a crucifix necklace. "I don't know where I got it, it's like I've always had it or something. I really like to wear it, but Heero says he don't really like to see it so..." Duo trailed off as if he had just remembered something slightly painful. That necklace probably caused a constant conflict between him and Heero. Then Wufei asked the question he had been curious about since he had met Duo. "Duo, how did you become a vampire?"  
  
There was a look of shock in duo's eyes for a moment, then all traces of his smile faded, and Wufei began to wish he hadn't asked the question. "Well, you see...uh....I-I don't really know. A long time ago, Heero found me lying in an alley. We've been together ever since." Duo stood up and walked a few steps away. He stood there looking down at the floor, his brow furrowed, chewing on the tip of the crucifix thoughtfully. He seemed to want to avoid the subject altogether, and even though it only made Wufei more curious about the matter, he decided not to press it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The forest was growing darker, and Heero could sense that it was probably somewhere around 3 a.m. Duo had better hurry if he was coming back tonight. Otherwise, he would have to stay hidden in his "special place" all the next day. Heero didn't like anything that had to do with any type of religion. It was all just a bunch of nonsense to him. The way that Duo clung to it. He didn't even know anything about it, yet he clung to it as if it were his life! It annoyed Heero to no end. How could he believe in something so blindly like that? Heero thought of the past. When he found Duo, when he first looked into Duo's eyes, when he...His thoughts were interrupted by a rustling behind him. He quickly sprang up from the ground and turned to where the noise had come from. It was Ellek.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero growled. He was obviously very displeased with what he saw. "Where's your friend?" Ellek was doing his best impression of innocence as he asked the question, but he never fooled Heero. "It's none of your business where he is." The fierceness in Heero's eyes never softened. Ellek, sensing that his innocent actions weren't getting him anywhere, decided just to forget the whole act. "Why did you kill him?" His voice was low, but rage filled none the less. He stopped and looked down at the ground, his breath becoming heavier.  
  
His eyes turned to Heero again. They held a look of savage intensity, and Heero knew that there was no sanity left in them. "I asked WHY!" Ellek screamed before rushing at Heero, his bloodthirsty intentions clear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The silence lasted for longer than either of them had expected. They were both expecting the other one to speak, but they never did. Wufei moved toward the door of the church. They needed to get back to the clearing soon, or Duo would be caught out in daylight. But Duo didn't follow him as he started to leave. He looked back to see Duo sitting where he'd left him. He hadn't moved an inch or even looked up. Finally, Wufei spoke again. "Duo, come on. We have to go." Duo curled himself into a tight little ball on the floor. His body began to shake, and Wufei could barely hear him crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sometimes we don't really know people as well as we'd thought. We believe their whole world is only the small part that we ourselves can see. Sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. But we must learn that people aren't always as we first see them to be. 


	4. Chapter 4

Blood of the Heart 

Mint: Hello again! And a really big thank you to anyone who is reading this! Thank you, Neko-chan! Thank you, Kid! And thanks to everyone else! I hope you enjoy chapter 4!

The views that we hold of people can both deceive us and make us wise. For our assumptions may be correct, though if they are not, we may be blinded by all manner of untruths. We see this person and their wants and wishes in a whole new light. A light much different than their own. And isn't it also possible that we can get our own intentions mixed up in theirs?

Chapter 4

He was fast, but not fast enough. Heero dodged him quickly. He expected Ellek to come at him again, but much to his surprise, he didn't. Instead, he disappeared again, and Heero knew where he was going. He ran in the direction of Duo's church.



Wufei put his arm around Duo, trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry," Duo said, his voice shaky, "I don't know what happened. I don't normally do that. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Are you worried about Ellek, or does this have more to do with Heero?" Wufei asked. Duo put his head down on is knees and closed his eyes. "I really don't know. Heero doesn't understand why things like this are so important to me, but I feel really stupid being worried about that now when Ellek's going to kill everybody." Wufei didn't know what to say to Duo. He couldn't help him with any of these problems. Ellek would kill him too, if he got the chance. And he didn't understand Duo's love of God any more than Heero did.

All of these problems vanished, however, as Ellek appeared in front of them, dagger in hand. His eyes held no emotion at all, and there was no telling what his real feelings were. Duo turned his head to look at him, but stayed in his position on the floor. Duo's eyes held Ellek's gaze for what seemed like an eternity, then in a movement too fast for Wufei to see they were both across the room. Duo had his back against one of the stained glass windows, Ellek in front of him with the point of his dagger pressed into Duo's throat.

"Why are you doing this, Ellek?" Duo's voice was no more than a whisper. His back was against the wall in every way possible. He knew that, but he remained calm. He would handle the situation as best he could.

"He killed him, Duo." Ellek's eyes held rage, but his voice was calm and gentle, as if it were any normal conversation. "He killed him."

"Yes. Yes, he did. But Velius was a traitor-." Ellek cut Duo off with the point of his dagger before he could finish. "No! It is Heero! He killed him! _He_ is the _traitor!_" Ellek began to breathe heavily again, but stopped and calmed himself. He almost lost control.

"We can talk about this, Ellek. Then maybe you will understand. Please, just think about what you're doing." A faint smile appeared momentarily on Ellek's lips, then he was calm once more. He moved the dagger away from Duo's throat, but did not move. "There's no need. I have already thought it all through. I'm going to kill you now, Duo." There was a flash of pain through Duo's body, and he could feel something wet pooling on the floor at his feet.

Wufei watched in horror as Duo fell to the cold floor, covered in blood. He tried to back away, but Ellek turned toward him. He held the bloody dagger in his hand and a peculiar expression on his face. It was hard to tell whether he was grimacing or smiling. Wufei felt sure this was it. He began to see his life flash before his eyes, until something else flashed in front of him. It was Heero, his rapier gleaming through the darkness, and his countenance gleaming in his eyes.

But then he saw Duo on the floor, a tangled mess of blood and hair. Heero gasped and tears began to form in his eyes. Ellek smiled. "It's not easy seeing your partner covered in his own blood, is it, Heero? Now maybe you know how I felt." Rage flared up in Heero's eyes. He lunged at Ellek. Ellek tried to dodge, but Heero managed to wound him in the side. Then Ellek disappeared and Heero followed. Wufei ran to Duo.

Ellek appeared on the roof of the church, with Heero appearing a step behind him. "What's the matter, Ellek? Are you scared now that it's your blood being spilt?"

Ellek snarled. "I'm more powerful than you. You know that. Come no farther or I'll show you just how powerful I am!" Before Heero had the chance to take another step, Ellek sent an explosion of energy hitting Heero in the chest, knocking him off the church roof. Heero stopped himself from falling half way down, and flew up to the roof again. He wasn't going to hold anything back now.

He immediately sent a powerful wave of energy back at Ellek, not giving the smaller boy a chance to react. It hit Ellek squarely, knocking him off balance, but he quickly regained it.

It was this display of power that made Ellek think he would win this battle for sure. He was too powerful for Heero. However, he should have known better than to too cocky.

Suddenly, he felt pain from behind. A blade. He felt the knife slide out of him, and he turned to see Quatre behind him. "Quatre?" His eyes were wide with fear.

"You may have hurt me, Ellek, but I'm not going to let you hurt the people I care about." He stabbed Ellek again, this time in the chest, sending him down to his knees on the church roof. Quatre looked unsure for a moment about what he was about to do next, but regained his courage when he thought about what that monster had done, and still could do were he left alive. He pushed Ellek as hard as he could sending him off the roof. He would be too weak to catch himself.

A loud crack was heard as Ellek hit the ground, snapping his neck.

Wufei was knelt beside Duo when Heero and Quatre came rushing into the small chapel, with Trowa not far behind.

Duo was still breathing, but it would be a miracle if he recovered from this. Ellek's knife had just narrowly missed its target: Duo's heart. Heero rushed to Duo and took him in his arms. He kissed him on the face, but Duo did not open his eyes. "Come on, Duo. Please. You've already died once; you shouldn't have to go through it again. Please, come back to me." Heero leaned down and kissed Duo's cold lips. The kiss awakened the princess. Duo stared groggily up at Heero. "Heero. You're here. Did you come….to tell me goodbye?"

Crimson tears fell from Heero's eyes as he pulled Duo closer to him. He never knew his heart could feel like this. He could hear Duo start to say something, but before he could get the words out, his eyes slowly closed again. "No!" Heero cried out, "No! Please!"

Trowa knelt down beside Heero, placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder comfortingly. "He's still breathing a little. Take him back to the clearing. We'll all hope for the best."


	5. Chapter 5

The Blood of the Heart 

Chapter 5

Mint: Ok…I'm lazy. I'm lazy, I have a short attention span, and I get easily distracted. I had planned to finish it up over new years, but that Twilight Zone marathon…. I'm weak! But here it is. It's late, but it's here! Gomen, minnasan. I'll try harder from now on I really will! Forgive me!

Now, on to the fic! I hope you enjoy it!

Is it true that we see people differently after they have departed from this world? In what way? Perhaps that depends on the person. Does this change our own views? Can death make us see people more clearly? Or does it only work to distract us farther? Be made a saint, or be seen as the devil. No matter, we are all the same in death.

Wufei watched from across the clearing as Heero sat perched in the branches of the willow with the unconscious Duo, his fingers moving lovingly over his face, through his silky chestnut locks. What would happen to Heero if something happened to Duo, Wufei wondered. They had all been there since the night before when Duo had been so viciously attacked by the monster, Ellek. But Ellek was dead now, and there's no reason to speak ill of the dead.

Quatre reached over and took his hand. He could tell the little blonde was worried about his friend. Duo was breathing a little better than he had been before, but it was still possible his condition would worsen again.

Trowa came over to Quatre and Wufei. "Are you ok, Quatre?" He asked quietly. Quatre had been a little shaken over having killed Ellek. They had been friends at one time. In spite of that, he just nodded his head slightly and managed a smile. "He was no longer the person I once knew."

"Duo!" Heero said. They all jumped and looked over to where Duo lay. Duo reached up to touch Heero. Quatre rushed over to Duo and threw his arms around the longhaired vampire, and kissing him on the face. "Duo! You're ok! How are you feeling?"

Duo laughed lovingly at the blonde boy's compassion, then winced as he remembered the pain in his chest. Heero took him gently and helped him to lay back down. "Don't strain yourself." He warned.

The braided young man looked up at his Prussian eyed counterpart. "I'm alive and I intend to stay that way."

That night there was much talking and laughing, but Duo seemed a little distracted. The glances he gave Heero were all very ambiguous, but despite this, Heero seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly. Duo was alive and that seemed to be all he cared.

Wufei went back to his own home that night, although now it was starting to seem less and less like home to him. He was glad Duo was alright. He wanted to see those red-violet eyes everyday for the rest of…. The rest of what? His life? Eternity?

He had lived with vampires for so long. He was not even sure how long. It was like he was not a part of the world of the living anymore and time did not matter. He only returned to get food and even those trips were usually at night. Perhaps it was time he took a more serious look at what he was becoming and where he wanted to be. Because he was becoming exactly like them. And with them was the only place he felt he truly belonged.

The next night he raced back to the clearing. He wanted to tell his friends about his decision. When he got there, however, all he saw was Duo sitting lying in the boughs of the willow. What memories that brought back. It was exactly like the night they had first met.

Somnolent eyes opened slowly and those beautiful red-violet orbs gazed at him from across the clearing. Soft lips parted as if to speak but no words ever came. Wufei walked reverently toward the exquisite being. "Where is everyone? I have something I would like to tell them."

Duo closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "They're gone. They went out hunting blood." Then he opened his eyes again, a little sadly. Wufei reached up and touched his hair. "Why didn't you go? You need to drink too, don't you?" Duo pouted for a moment before answering, "I'm not allowed to go. Heero thinks if I leave this clearing unattended I will be kidnapped and whisked away to some gruesome castle where I shall be raped and tortured until death finally comes to claim my undead soul."

The Chinese boy didn't quite know how to respond to that. Then Duo started to laugh. "Either that or he thinks I'll fall and bounce down a cliff and somehow manage to impale myself on a twig!" he laughed again. Wufei laughed too, but only to ease the tension. He could tell Duo was upset with Heero for always leaving him behind.

"So you've never been hunting?"

"No. When he first brought me here, he said I was injured and too sick to go out and hunt. He told me there would be plenty of time for that later, but even after I recovered he still kept bringing the blood back to me and never letting me go out. It makes me feel angry with him sometimes, but he keeps insisting that it is what I need. To be kept safe from harm."

Wufei thought over Duo's last line. "What harm are you to be kept safe from?" Duo shrugged his shoulders. "Any I guess." He took a breath as if to say more, but stopped short of doing so when the others reappeared in the clearing. The three looked a little surprised to see him, and as he looked at Heero, he saw why. He carried a man over his shoulder. "I didn't expect to see you tonight." Heero said, "I figured you would have stayed home and caught up on the rest you lost. You need to sleep like a human at least once in a while."

Then Quatre spoke. "Maybe you ought to go home for the time being. You know…. And then come back later." However, Duo quickly interjected. "No. I think he should stay. I wouldn't mind if he watched. After all, he seen everything else about us, why not show him how we survive." Again, Heero seemed quite uneasy with the idea, and he shot Duo a warning glance, but Duo shrugged it off and stood to partake of the beautiful red elixir Heero had brought to him.

Despite what Wufei had first thought, the man was not dead, only knocked out. His chest moved up and down in slow rhythmic breaths. The clearing became as still and quiet as death itself; so quiet you could almost hear the man's heartbeat…. Then Wufei realized it was not the man's but indeed his own beating heart.

Heero lay the man down in the grass and waited for Duo to come and drink. Which he did, walking ever so gracefully across the way. Then he stopped and waited for a moment, watching his prey. As he knelt down and lifted his victim's head and neck he looked up to Wufei and smiled and giggled briefly before biting into his victim's neck. The snapping of the arteries was audible to everyone in the clearing. It was a site worthy of damnation. Something every human has night terrors about.

Wufei watched as Duo ripped the man's throat open, feasting on the blood as if it were ambrosia. And it _was_ the ambrosia of this dark and terrible god before him.

Duo lifted his head up to look at Wufei again. Blood covered his teeth and mouth and ran in slow trails down his neck and chest. Suddenly he was not the beautiful creature he had seen before. Surely, he was no angel but a devil instead. Then he spoke. "Do you think I'm finished here, mortal?" He wasted no time reaching down and roughly tearing open the man's thoracic cavity, and drinking deeply of the blood of the heart.

Then he stood. Blood ran down his chin and neck onto his chest. It ran in trails down his arms and there were strands of his hair died deeply from the sanguine fluid. "Am I beautiful?"

_Nevertheless, even death may have its distinctions. On the other hand, perhaps it is up to us to see those distinctions. Whichever the case may be it may greatly behoove us to remember we have been warned: All that glitters is not gold._


End file.
